1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to performing a virtual endoscopy and, more particularly, to performing a virtual endoscopy using multiplanar reconstruction (MPR) and three-dimensional (3D) renderings of a virtual endoscopic image.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Virtual endoscopy (or computed endoscopy) is a method of diagnosis using computer processing of three-dimensional (3D) image datasets such as, computerized tomography (CT) or magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) scans, to provide simulated visualizations of patient specific organs similar to those produced by standard invasive endoscopic procedures. Virtual endoscopy has been applied to many endoscopic procedures including bronchoscopy, colonoscopy, pancreatoscopy, laryngoscopy, and otoscopy. By utilizing virtual endoscopy, patient specific anatomic structures can be obtained noninvasively, thereby reducing procedural difficulties associated with performing standard invasive endoscopic procedures.
In a typical virtual endoscopic procedure, 3D images are created to simulate images coming from, for example, a fiber optic endoscope. Thus, one can fly through, for example, a lumen such as a colon, and observe the inner surface of the colon in order to detect surface abnormalities. This is accomplished by selecting a viewpoint of a virtual endoscope using a perspective projection, which is typically at a wide angle such as 110 degrees.
Although, the resulting images are useful to view the inner surface of the lumen, information on the outer surface of the lumen is typically not visible. Thus, it is difficult to determine the wall thickness of the lumen or abnormalities that may exist on the outer surface of the lumen. In addition, by utilizing a wide-angle perspective projection (e.g., 100 or 110 degrees), features such as tumors that may be hidden behind folds and curves in the lumen are not observed.